supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl (Melissa Benoist)
History Origin Supergirl Born Kara Zor-El also known Kara Danvers was born on The Planet Krypton and a Member of The House of El to her parents Zor-El her Father and Alura In-Ze her Mother. Before the destruction of her planet her parents sent her on a mission to protect Young Superman who was sent to Earth to escape the planets destruction. However the destruction of her planet knocked her Kryptonian Rocket off course and threw her into The Phantom Zone. For decades she was trapped in there un aging until she luckily enough escape and made it to Earth where she was found by an older adult Superman. Being so young her cousin placed her in the care of The Danvers Family where she was raised by her adoptive parents her Father Jeremiah Danvers and her Mother Eliza Danvers she also became a little sister to her adoptive Sister Alex Danvers. She's Currently a Member of The D.E.O. when working as The Superhero Supergirl and as a civilian she use to work at CatCo Worldwide Media. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Supergirl's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Supergirl can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Supergirl's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Supergirl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Supergirl's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Supergirl is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio electric aura, Supergirl is nigh invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Supergirl's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Supergirl is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super Breath': Supergirl is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Kara's adoptive sister Alex has been training Kara hand to hand combat and Kara has been able to hold her own against Alex while sparing under the effects of Green Kryptonite. *'Multilingualism': Kara is capable of fluently speaking English and her native Kryptonian. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite' **'Vulnerability to Magic' Appearances Supergirl *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Supergirl (Melissa Benoist)/Gallery *Supergirl (Kara Kent) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Zor-El_(Arrow:_Earth-38) *http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Danvers Category:Supergirl (TV Series) Characters